Centerfold
by jean kitsune
Summary: everyone looks and thinks about ‘dirty’ things every once in a while…….even Satoshi. But can he wriggle his way out of being caught by the one he’s looking at? DaixSato
1. centerfold

Hiya people I know it's been a while….but what do you expect? I'm not called lazy for nothing' -- 3 ok, we're going to do somthin' new this time……..IT'S NOT HARRY POTTER!!!!!!! eh hehehe; well anyways, on with the dumb stuff-o-

Disclaimer: ok, honestly I don't own DNAngel…..if I did do you really think I would be here???…..ok, I would just to appease my perverted fan girl mind just don't sue me sticks hands up I also don't own the song "Centerfold", but it's still fun to mess with! Only a little tweaking shrugs gotta do that when dealing with yaoi . yawns oh, and for all of you I know are gonna start harping at me….I don't care if Krad is kinda OC. Honestly we don't even know that much about him, so he might just be like this ok, on with the show -o-

Summary: everyone looks and thinks about 'dirty' things every once in a while…….even Satoshi. But can he wriggle his way out of being caught by the one he's looking at? DaixSato

Tamers: 'Hiya'(thought) "Hiya" (speech)

Dark (if I even put him in here )and krad: '_**Hiya**__'_ (thought) "_**Hiya**__"(speech….if I use it)_

_**Centerfold**_

_does he walk? does he talk?_

_does he come complete?_

_my homeroom homeroom angel_

_always pulled me from my seat_

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Sapphire eyes followed a spiky red head as he crossed the room to hand the teacher last night's homework. The boy looked shocked for a moment before rubbing his head in embarrassment. 'Now what do you suppose that's about?'

'_**master Satoshi…you've been staring at that Niwa a lot lately…..do you ,by chance, feel for him?'**_ the silky voice of the angel Krad vibrated in his mind.

'No!' ,Satoshi cursed as he felt his cheeks turn pink. '_**Don't lie to me master Satoshi, I know every thing that goes through this little head of yours!'**_

'SHUT. UP. KRAD!!!!' the maniacal angel just laughed and started singing.

'_**Master Satoshi and Niwa sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!'**_

The bluenett's eyes closed in annoyance as he tried not to slam his head against the table top. Oh, how he hated that psycho angel…..almost as much as-

"Satoshi!!!" the boy in question nearly jumped a mile high. Takeshi Saehara stood behind him with his ever present camera in hand. 'He must of snuck up behind me when I was talking to Krad.' now Satoshi had a headache.

'…_**.. you wanna hug him, you wanna kiss him, you wanna loooove him!'**_

'SHUT UP KRAD!!!!!' Satoshi screamed in his head.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

_he was pure like snowflakes_

_no one could ever stain_

_the memory of my angel_

_could never cause me pain_

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"hello??? Satoshi….wake up!" by now Saehara had got all of his classmates attention. They all stood in shock for a moment. Who would dare talk to Hiwatari like that?

Noticing all the stares of his classmates, he bent down an whispered into the other boys ear.

"Do you want those pictures or not?"

This definitely got the Hikari's attention. Face turning a deep red, he nodded and mumbled something.

"sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Satoshi just turned redder. "How much do I owe you?"

Saehara just smiled evilly, making the Hikari shiver as he was handed the photos. " they're free of charge."

This threw Satoshi for a loop. What was that boy up to…..hm…….

But before he could think more on it, a familiar shiver ran up his spine causing him to stop dead.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

_days go by I'm lookin' through a_

_School-wide magazine_

_and there's my homeroom angel_

_on the pages in-between_

_(chorus)_

_my blood runs cold_

_my memory has just been sold_

_my angel is the centerfold_

_angel is the centerfold_

_(repeat)_

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

There….right there. Brilliant red eyes seemed to gaze longingly up at him as two perfect pink lips formed into the most adorable pout he had ever seen. God, Daisuke was just simply breath-taking……

"what are you guys doing?"

For the second time in less that 10 minutes, the ever stoic blunett nearly jumped out of his skin. With a speed unknown to mere mortals, Satoshi quickly stuffed his guilty pleasures into his backpack. Looking up at the red-head shyly, he couldn't help but turn a light pink.

"well, I best be on my way….later Daisuke!" With a quick wink to the distressed Hikari, Saehara walked out the door for lunch.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

_slipped me notes under the desk_

_while I was thinkin' about his chest_

_I was shy I turned away_

_before he caught my eye_

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"uh…um, would you mind if I join you for lunch?"

Satoshi shook his head, unable to look Daisuke in the eyes. As they settled down on the roof of the school Daisuke whipped out his infamous bento lunchbox. Looking at Satoshi's lunch and back at his own, the red shyly offered the blunett his lunch.

"w-would you like some of my luck, Satoshi?"

Finally turning to look at the boy to politely decline, his jaw nearly dropped. Satoshi could feel himself melting….and getting incredibly hard.

"….alright. Thank you."

That look…..right then the younger boy looked exactly like the photo he had been staring at what seemed a minute ago. Shifting uncomfortably, the commander took a pair of extra chopsticks from the boy and together they proceeded to share Daisuke's lunch.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

_I was shakin' in my shoes_

_whenever he flashed those_

_ruby-hues_

_something had a hold on me_

_when angel passed close by_

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

They were nearly halfway through the monstrous lunch before the wind started to pick up. It had been a really windy fall, but the cold just started seeping into the dancing currents of air that morning.

"Brrrrrrrrr!" the little red head scooted closer to the Hikari as a really strong gust blew past them. The commander could only watch in concealed shock as the boy curled against his chest….right over his heart.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

_those soft and sexy sweaters_

_too magical to touch_

_too see him in that negligee_

_Is Really just too much_

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

'_**Uh oh….master Satoshi?…..BREATH MASTER SATOSHI, BREATH!!!!!'**_

Inhaling quickly to restart his heart, the blunett silently thanked his demon-angel. Closing his eyes and slowly reopening them to make sure the boy wasn't just his mind playing tricks on him. He looked at the young thief who had stolen not only his family's art…..but his cold heart.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

_(chorus)_

_it's ok I understand_

_this ain't no never-never land_

_I hope that when this issue's gone_

_I'll see you when your clothes are on_

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"…..Daisuke?"

The boy in question looked up, his cheeks stained with red, and shyly mumbled something.

"what did you just say? I didn't quite catch that, Daisuke."

His eyes sparkled with some unknown emotion Satoshi had yet to encounter……

'Interesting……why do I feel so warm all of a sudden…..'

"Y-you called me by my name."

The commander snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the nervous younger male.

"hm? Oh……I guess I did, Niwa-kun." he turned his head in embarrassment. How could he let that slip?!

"No," Satoshi's eyes snapped back to look at Daisuke, "p-please…….call me by my first name."

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

_take my car, yes we will_

_we'll take my car and drive it_

_we'll take it to a motel room_

_and take 'em off in private_

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

For a second time Satoshi's heart stopped. It took Krad practically screaming out his eardrums to get his lungs working again. Breathing heavily, he said the only thing that he could seem to think about at the moment.

"Daisuke….I…."

But before he could say another word the bell rang, officially ending lunch.

"I-I have to go!" with that Daisuke got up and bolted through the door, all the way back to class.

And poor Satoshi slowly followed after, coming in 5 minutes after the final bell.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

_a part of me has just been ripped_

_the pages from my mind are stripped_

_oh no, I can't deny it_

_oh yeah, I guess I gotta buy it!_

_(chorus) _

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

_(To be continued……maybe) _

A/N: all right people, tell me what you think. If I get at least 5 reviews I'll finish it. Oh, and if you even dare flame me, I block you--... I am the box ghost ...BEWARE!!!

r&r

J.K.


	2. I'll getcha good

A/N: hey everyone, welcome to the second (and probably last) chapter of Centerfold!!!!! Back by popular demand….and cause it's the holidays, I decided to do this instead of studying for my exams …..oh am I in trouble: anyway, here we go :)

Disclaimer: looky here, I don't own any of the stuff anyone else does, ok? I just claim the storyboard and any other crud affiliated with it…yea….

Summary: everyone looks and thinks about 'dirty' things every once in a while…….even Satoshi. But can he wriggle his way out of being caught by the one he's looking at? DaixSato

Random A/N: oh, and I'm thinking about putting a pervy, yaoi filled chapter or sequel after this. Trust me, I'm going to put all my best smut into it /// nosebleeds all around. If you approve and want to read it, send me a message. No less than 5.…or else Oo . there's also a little smut in this chapter

All thanx to Jextia for being my 5th review!!!! Thanks also to everyone else who reviewed:Rika'sGrayWolf, SilverMoon888, KireiRakuen, .manga.muncher.(my 6th review XD), and cin425!

Tamers: 'Hiya'(thought) "Hiya" (speech)

Dark (if I even put him in here )and krad: '_**Hiya**__'_ (thought) "_**Hiya**__"(speech….if I use it)_

_**Centerfold**_

chapter 2 (I'm gonna getcha!)

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

_Let's go!  
Don't wantcha for the weekend - don't wantcha for a night  
I'm only interested if I can have you for life - yeah  
Uh, I know I sound serious - and baby I am  
You're a fine piece of real estate, and I'm gonna get me some land  
_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Risa looked nervously from her boyfriend Takeshi Saehara , to Daisuke Niwa, and then finally to the back of Satoshi Hiwatari's head. Why did she agree to this again? Oh right…..to help the commander finally express his undying love for Niwa-kun. Man, if Takeshi wasn't so good with his mouth, she'd probably let them work it out on their own. But that damn mouth….especially when it was on her…never mind…..

Taking out a pair of sharp silver scissors, the long-haired brunette silently cut the threads holding together the bottom of Hiwatari-kun's backpack while he wasn't paying attention. Probably starring at Niwa-kun. She looked up and then back down to her work. Yup, staring at Niwa-kun. Dear lord she hoped he forgave her after this…

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_  
Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run - honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone - when you find that someone  
_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

The bell rang suddenly, signaling the end of the last class of the day. Risa quickly sat up , stuffed her scissors back into her pack and rushed over to Takashi.

"This better work."

Takashi smirked at the tone of his girlfriend's voice. Oh, it would work. After all he was a bloody genius! Taking her hand, they quickly hurried out of the class so neither one of them would get killed by the soon to be irate bluenett.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_  
Chorus:  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"_**Master Satoshi?"**_ the ever present blonde angel inquired softly.

No answer.

This was not good. The boy had barley said a word since lunch and if his school work was any kind of indicator of the state of his mind…..lets just say the poor kid was gonna fail if this kept up. The only good sign Krad seemed to see was the steady rise and fall of his chest. Well at least he was still alive…

Satoshi was so deeply in a daze, he didn't seem to feel a certain redhead come up behind him. A gentle hand laid itself on his shoulder.

"Satoshi…"

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry about that  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good  
_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

He screamed…….Satoshi Hikari, the most quiet, stoic, and unemotional person in the world just screamed like a five year old does when she finds a cockroach in the bathroom trying to attack her and she REALLY has to go potty.

Dai was having trouble deciding if he should be quiet and courteous, or laugh his ass off until he couldn't breath.

"_**Bloody hell, I didn't know creepy boy could scream like that!"**_ the red head pinned Dark with a withering glare before turning back to the distressed, and obviously embarrassed Hikari.

"Are you ok, Satoshi?"

"yes, Daisuki, I'm fine…"

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_  
Yeah, uh, uh  
I've already planned it - here's how it's gonna be  
I'm gonna love you and - you're gonna fall in love with me  
Yeah, yeah  
_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

If the commander wasn't dead of embarrassment yet, he sure was now. His cheeks were as red as Dai's hair, and that was saying something!

"_**Smooth move, Master Satoshi…." **_the boy in question didn't even have it in him to make a sharp retort to the annoying angel. He just stood shock still, barely breathing.

The little thief had long since stopped moving. It was as if the world had given up spinning completely.

"what….what did you just say?" came a gentle whisper.

"N-never mind, it's not important…."

"Satoshi…..please tell me, what did you say?"

"…..daisuki. But it was just a mispronunciation, I swear!" by now the bluenett was sweating bullets. Backing away slowly, Satoshi grabbed the strap of his pack and headed towards the door. "I'll see you later."

Before Daisuke could protest, a loud sound resounded through the empty classroom.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIP!!!!!!!!!!!!

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_  
Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run - honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone - when you find that someone  
_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

The mysterious contents of Satoshi's backpack spilled out onto the cold ground. Cursing under his breath, the commander bent down and began to pick up his stuff. Reaching for a grey folder his hand bumped against a smaller, more calloused hand. He looked up, right into the red orbs he seemed to always sink into. Kami they were close….too close…

Pulling back, a red Satoshi took the offered folder from the equally red Daisuke.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_  
Repeat Chorus: I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry about that  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good  
_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Helping his friend with the mess, Daisuke spotted a group of innocent looking photos. Picking them up, he glanced at them for a second before going to put them in a neat stack. Well…that was what he was going to do before he got a good look at them.

"Satoshi…what is this?"

The boy in question looked up from his place under a desk, trying to rescue his pencils. He went over to the silent Niwa and looked over his shoulder. Satoshi instantly paled.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_  
Yeah, I'm gonna getcha baby - I'm gonna knock on wood  
I'm gonna getcha somehow honey - yeah, I'm gonna make it good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"D-daisuke, it's not what it looks like!!!" The bluenett backed up until his butt was against a desk.

"Oh, so you mean this doesn't look like you've had Takashi stalk me night and day just to get some private photos of me? Because that's definitely what it looks like." Daisuke slammed his hands on either side of Satoshi's body, not looking at him and shaking with what seemed like anger.

"_**Well, he sure hit the nail on the head with that one." **_Again ignoring the angel, Satoshi struggled for a response.

"Daisuke…I-"

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_  
Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run - honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone - when you find that someone  
_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

By now, the poor desk had had enough abuse. Not only had it had to deal with a fat ass kid who couldn't seem to control his gas, but now he had two fags trying to wrestle on top of him! Would this shitty day ever end?! Well guess what, he was over it.

Satoshi's words were cut off as the desk seemed to move out from behind him. With a loud yell, he hit the cold tile hard. Dazed, the bluenett wasn't ready for the small body that slammed into him a moment later. Groaning at the bruises that he would definitely feel tomorrow, Satoshi looked at the mess of red hair on his chest.

"Daisuke….are you alri-?!"

The other boy mumbled something unintelligible. Placing his hands on either side of the commanders head, the little thief wriggled into a more comfortable position on top of the other boy.

"I'm fine…..Satoshi? Are you ok? Your face is all red…do you have a fever?" taking one of his hands, Dai pushed back the Hikari's bangs and placed his lips on the other boy's forehead.

"….You don't seem to be hot…."

"D-daisuke?"

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_  
Chorus:  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry about that  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good_

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_  
_The younger boy moved back and looked down at the other boy. Why did he look as if he was about to faint? Dai moved his hand from Satoshi's forehead to his cheek.

"What's wrong Satoshi?"

"A-aren't you mad at me?"

"why would I be mad at you?" The commander's eyes flitted to the scattered photo's on the ground.

"Oh…I-I'm not mad about that…I just wish you had asked me to pose for you. I would love to be the model for one of your paintings." This stumped the older boy. Daisuke thought he was getting pictures of him for a portrait?

"_**Who would have thought….the Niwa really is simple minded. I mean, who doesn't notice when their friend is getting a boner just cause your on top of them?"**_ Satoshi mentally slapped the psycho angel. Physically, he was shifting uncomfortably trying to hide exactly what Krad had been talking about.

"Daisuke, I didn't take those pictures for a portrait."

The other boy tilted his head.

"Then why do you have them?"

Resisting the urge to just go curl up and die somewhere, Satoshi lifted himself up and slid Daisuke directly on his lap. Red eyes widened as their owner felt a bulge pressing against his ass.

"Daisuke….sukidesu." With that, Satoshi pressed his lips gently on the soft ones of his captive.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_  
Oh, I'm gonna getcha, I'm gonna getcha real good  
Yeah, you can betcha, oh, I'm gonna getcha  
just like I should, I'll getcha good  
Oh, I'm gonna getcha good!_

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

_**Owari**_

Definitions:

daisuki- I really like you

sukidesu- I love you

A/N: Haha! You actually thought I would put in a full make out scene??? Come on people, this isn't _Icha Icha Paradise_ XP but I love this song, it's da bomb (is smacked with a tomato) eh, anyway, you should look it up on you tube: "I'll getcha good" by Shania twain:)

Thanx to all my reviewers. You all made me want to write this! If you hadn't I would be playing my new Wii :\ I'm a game-a-holic again--

Thnx again, and don't forget to review:D

J.K.


	3. c cut sneak peek

because the third chapter is taking a little longer han usual to finish, I desided to give you all a sneek peak:3 this next chapter does have sexual content (exteamly graphic) and may not be the last...maybe so without further ado...

**_Centerfold_** (c cut!)

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**__**

"so you love Creepy Boy…..well, that explains a lot…."

Daisuke looked confused. "what do you mean by that?"

**__**

" Nothing really, I was just starting to worry when I saw some of those dreams of yours. Not the best thing in the world to see the two of you playing tonsil-hockey…."

"Dark!!" the phantom thief snickered.

**__**

"So….how are you going to tell creepy boy?"

"I-I don't now…." smirking at the young tamer's red face, Dark's smile grew to Cheshire proportions as he was struck with a thought.

**_"I've got an idea."_**

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

and that's it for now:D so, until I find a good song for this chapter and finish all the naughty parts, this'll have to do. but I'm working on it as we speak;)

J.K.


	4. the real Chapter 3

**A/N**: to all my patient readers, I'm so sorry this took so long! I had planned to finish it months ago, but something always went wrong. First I had the art show to deal with (I got best in show for my dragon piñata XD), then end of the year crap, THEN Satoshi decided he didn't like what I was making him do.

Satoshi: of course I didn't like it! Why would I want to touch Daisuke like that?!

Daisuke: ;-;

Author: nice job, jerk face, you made him cry.

Satoshi: Shut up! Daisuke, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that…

Author: so you admit to lying to our viewers. What else aren't you telling us? Tell me Satoshi, if that is your real name, is that even your real hair color?

Satoshi: of course it is! This is all your fault, you lazy, good-for-nothing twit!

Author: oooh, someone's testy.

(bickering continues)

Daisuke (ignored):…..ok. (smiles at the readers) don't mind them, they never get along…so, um, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **of course I don't own DNAngel! If I did, the series would never be finished and Riku would be dead-- but I do own the plot, so take that copyright people!

_mmmmmmmmmmm_

_**Centerfold**_ (chapter 3: Some Hearts)

He had run. Daisuke Niwa had run.

God, Satoshi hated his life.

Not only had he lost his best (and probably only) friend, but he lost him because he couldn't keep it in his pants! It was all his fault….

'_**Master Satoshi….? Please Master Satoshi, answer me….'**_

"Leave me alone Krad…."

'_**But Master Satoshi….I hate to see you cry…"**_

"I-I'm not crying!"

"_**I see…I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was raining so hard."**_ With that, the bluenett completely broke down and collapsed on his bed. Curling around his pillow, Satoshi fell asleep to the sound of his own sobs and Krad's hand softly stroking his hair.

_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky_

_Always stumbling' around in circles_

_But I must have stumbled into something_

_Look at me_

_Am I really alone with you_

_I wake up feeling like my life's worth living_

_Can't recall when I last felt that way_

_Guess it must be all this love you're giving_

_Never knew never knew it could be like this_

_But I guess…_

_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

_**RRRRRRR...RRRRRRR...RRRRRRR**_

Satoshi awoke several hours later to the sound of his cell phone going off. Wincing from sore muscles, he reached over and grabbed the ringing nuisance.

"Hiwatari speaking…m hmm…yes…..I'll be right there." sighing, he closed his phone and just lay there. Dark had sent a notice for " The Angel's Kiss" that evening. Things just kept getting worse and worse….

Slowly moving off the bed, the bluenett made his way towards the bedroom door.

"_**Master Satoshi…are you going to be ok?"**_

Satoshi turned and looked at the golden angel. His worst enemy….and his closest family.

"Yes…but not today."

_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

_Some hearts_

_They just get all the right breaks_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side_

_Some hearts,They just have it so easy_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes_

_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

He couldn't keep up. Not even enough to see the phantom's damn shoes! Satoshi couldn't for the life of himself understand it. He had always been able to keep up with Dark before…but something was different. It was like the thief was running for dear life, which was not how he usually acted. Usually he liked to torment his pursuers. It didn't help that the commander kept seeing the dark angel's form shift to that of a strawberry redhead's. Either Dark was taunting him , or Satoshi was just going plain crazy!

Stopping next to one of the museum windows, tired eyes caught the sight of black wings streaking across the full moon sky. Breathing heavily, Satoshi's body slumped to the ground. He just couldn't win today.

_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

_Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me_

_You're the last thing my heart expected_

_Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody_

_Someone who someone who makes me feel like this_

_Well I guess…._

_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

Trudging through the front door, a exhausted young man with dark-red hair stumbled and collapsed on the couch. The only good part of stealing things this late at night was that his mother didn't set the usual traps by the front door. Sighing heavily, Daisuke closed his eyes and finally let himself think of that afternoon, confusion riddling his mind.

Hiwatari-kun….no, Satoshi had kissed him. Not only that, the commander had basically thrown himself at the boy! But….it really wasn't that bad….especially that kiss. Was it just him, or could he feel the older boy tremble as their lips touched…?

"Dai…sweetheart?" Daisuke nearly jumped a mile high. He looked quickly over at his mother, who was caring a tray full of food.

"H-hi mom!"

Emiko was silent for a moment before asking with concern, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"N-nothing! Why would you think any things wr-….." the look on his mother's face stopped him from finishing. Emiko set the tray on a coffee table before sitting next to her clearly distressed son.

"I love you Dai-honey, whatever the problem is you can tell me." the red head just stared at his mother before bursting into tears. Sobbing uncontrollably, he told his mother everything as she hugged him gently. From the pictures to the kiss, Dai didn't leave anything out. And through it all Emiko just listened. It's amazing how mothers can do that.

When he finally managed to calm down, she just smiled and asked," So I guess the question now is, do you love him in return?"

Daisuke just gapped at his mother.

"D-do I love him?" she nodded and waited for his answer. The tamer thought about all the times Satoshi had been there for him. Like the time he had fallen down the stairs trying to save Riku, and Satoshi had caught him. Or the time when the Harada twins had been kidnapped by a disgusting pervert and Satoshi had stopped him from killing the kidnapper. And even the time when Riku had broke up with him after finding out he was Dark. That had been hard on him, extremely hard, but the other boy had sat with him through the night, quietly stroking his hair and back.

Then he thought about the other boy himself, his determination to capture Dark, his strength when he held back Krad so Dai could run, and even (though it was kinda embarrassing) the way he smiled only for him. An most recently that kiss….His stomach burst into butterflies.

"…….I-I think so."

His mother smiled. Taking her son's hand, Emiko led Daisuke into her room, were she started rifling through her dresser. Her smile grew even bigger as she pulled out what she was looking for and handed it to her son. In his hand was a long, thin silver chain with a tear-shaped ruby dangling on it. Connecting the stone to the chain were a pair of silver wings, both rapped tightly against the sides of the stone and weaving together at the bottom. He looked at his mother in confusion.

"That necklace has been in the Niwa family since it first began. It is traditional for the women of our family to wear this when we have our hearts stolen by our chosen lovers. I wanted to give this to the next female of the family…. Now, I know you are a boy, but seeing as we may not have any more generations of Niwa's in the future I want you to have it."

Daisuke looked at his mother in shock before pulling her in into a bone-breaking hug. Putting the necklace on, Daisuke smiled and gazed into his mother's mirror to see how he looked.

_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

_Some heartsThey just get all the right breaks_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes_

_Some hearts,They just have it so easy_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Ohhhhhh_

_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

Slipping quietly into his room, Daisuke flopped on his bed with a happy sigh. Pulling his new treasure from out of his shirt, the tamer lifted it towards his desk lamp. All shades of red showered the walls, making the boy gasp in surprise.

"_**Daisuke?-yawn- what's that?"**_

"A necklace."

Dark rolled his eyes and stretched. **"**_**I can see that. Where'd you get it?"**_

With some reluctance Dai told Dark about his talk with Emiko.

"_**so you love Creepy Boy…..well, that explains a lot…."**_

Daisuke looked confused. "what do you mean by that?"

" _**Nothing really, I was just starting to worry when I saw some of those dreams of yours. Not the best thing in the world to fall asleep and see the two of you playing tonsil-hockey…."**_

"Dark!!" the phantom thief snickered.

"_**So….how are you going to tell creepy boy?"**_

"I-I don't now…." smirking at the young tamer's red face, Dark's smile grew to Cheshire proportions as he was struck with a thought.

"_**I've got an idea."**_

_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

_Even hearts like mine_

_Get lucky, lucky sometimes_

_Even hearts like mine_

_Ohhhhhhhh_

_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

Satoshi curled into his pillow more as a slight breeze blew through his window. Grumbling slightly, he pulled his thick blanket over his cold torso. But it didn't seem to help much. His mind was sluggish as he tried to comprehend why it had gotten so cold all of a sudden. Then it hit him. He didn't remember opening the window…

Flipping around quickly, the bluenett froze when he saw the form of a young boy with huge pitch-black wings sitting on his window seal, draped in a body-length black robe .

"….Satoshi…." the boy in question shivered. He had never heard Daisuke say his name like that before. It was a mixture of fear, hope, and something else the bluenett didn't dare hope for.

"What are you doing here, Daisuke?" there was silence for a moment before the younger boy stood up , every feature painted in moonlight.

He gripped the sides of the satin robe tighter, trembling slightly. "I…I wanted…to give you my answer."

Confused and concerned, Satoshi just stared at the red head . "Answer…for what?"

"This afternoon."

With that, the robe slipped off small white shoulders and onto the floor. Bathed in moonlight, stood Daisuke Niwa wearing nothing more than a silver ruby necklace and a deep blush. The necklace sparkled mischievously against his throat as he walked slowly toward the Hikari. Placing one leg, then the other on the bed, the red head crawled toward the frozen bluenett. When they were only inches apart the younger boy stopped, leaning in and capturing the older boy's lips.

**(A/N alright, from here on out will be rated M (as if it weren't already). Seriously. please don't read if your under aged. I really don't wanna get kicked off this sight because someone called on me X( for everyone else, enjoy :D)**

It only took a moment for Satoshi to realize what was going on, but it still wasn't enough to prepare him for what happened next. Something hot and wet began to press against his tightly sealed lips. When he refused to open his mouth, a hand swiftly and gently closed around the bulge in his boxers. Before he could protest, the hot wet tongue slipped into his gasping mouth.

Shivers raced down his spine as the tongue began to trace patterns on the roof of his mouth. A sudden squeeze had the commander moaning. The hand was still on his crotch, luxuriously rubbing the tip of his erection. Pre-cum dampened fabric as the enlarging member strained against the now tight boxers. Never once breaking the lip lock, soft hands pulled the weeping cock past the elastic band and began to message the wet tip. A sharp yell broke from Satoshi's lips as a calloused thumb ran along the soft underside of his erection.

"D-daisuke?! What-?!" a gentle kiss silenced him.

"shhhh, let me do this…" Satoshi could only comply as a warm mouth began to suck and nip at his throat, and the hand continued it's ministrations. He couldn't stop the moan that burst from his throat when the little tamer began sucking on his nipple. The bluenett moaned even louder when that blessed mouth moved to his other nipple and suckled it hard, occasionally nipping the poor abused flesh. Kisses trailed down his navel until a soft feather-light touch brushed against his tip.

"D-DAISUKE!!"

Unable to stop, Satoshi flipped Daisuke onto his back and straddled his hips, staring deeply into his flame-filled eyes. Pushing hair out of his face and panting hard, the older boy was silent as he gathered what wits he could get. After a minute or so a conclusion was reached.

"Daisuke, I really need you to tell me, do you honestly want this? I mean, I understand if your doing this to make up for earlier, but I don't want you to do this because you feel you need-"

_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

_Some hearts,They just get all the right breaks_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side_

_Some hearts,They just have it so easy_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_mmmmmmhahaImanoddbarmmmm_

Satoshi never finished that sentence. In an instant, Daisuke was passionately kissing the boy and grinding his thigh against the others crotch suggestively. But even under all the lust the boy was radiating, the other tamer could feel the pure unadulterated love he was trying to express. Slowly relaxing into the little tamers arms, it barley registered to the preoccupied teen how well the two fit together.

"Satoshi….I-I love you."

The bluenett suddenly stilled. Pulling away from the beautiful expanse of neck he had just been kissing, he stared at the red head.

"you do?"

Everything seemed to glow as a smile grew across the younger boys face. "Yes."

An explosion seemed to ignite in Satoshi's stomach and liquid fire tore through his veins, causing his breath to come quicker. He lowered himself until he could feel soft lips barley brush his.

"I love you too, Daisuke Niwa."

They both seemed to cave in at the same time as lips met desperately. Hands moved with more urgency as the two slipped underneath the sheets, and a pair of boxers slipped out.

"Satoshi, wait."

"What is it Dai-chan?" the younger boy blushed at the name.

"do….do you have…um…do you have a c-condom?"

Nodding and blushing a deep red as well, Satoshi reaches into his nightstand and pulled a small package out. At least gym class was good for something.

"Safety first." Dai nervously joked and took the package. They were silent as he bent down and opened the package. Leaning down, a warm tongue flicked against the dripping tip of the others cock. Hmm, slightly salty with a sight tinge of sweetness. Groans of pleasure spurring him on, he licked a trail from the head along the large vain on the bottom, to the base of the others penis, while rapping up the twitching member in plastic.

"D-Dai-chaaaaan!" the boy in question jumped at the desperation in the others voice. He wasn't prepared for Satoshi pinning him to the bed a second later. Both looked at each other, all nervousness gone. Satoshi smiled mischievously.

"ready?"

Daisuke smiled back.

"Yes."

Sato placed two fingers against Dai's mouth.

"Suck."

God, he had never been more turned on in his life! Who new how hot one little word could be? The boy complied with excitement, slowly running his tongue thoroughly around each digit. While he did this the bluenett took his ankles and placed them over his shoulders. Rather liking this position, Daisuke began rubbing his ass against the others member, eliciting moans and heavy panting from him. Deciding that the fingers were coated enough Sato pulled them out of his little thief's mouth, replacing them with his lips when the other started to protest.

"ok, here we go…" Daisuke shifted uncomfortably as the first finger slid in. In all honesty it wasn't that bad. It didn't really hurt, it just felt weird to have something moving around in a place that had never been touched before. He quickly got use to the intruder and began to relax. But he couldn't stifle the keen that rushed past his lips as the finger slowly caressed his walls. Dear GOD!

"S-Satoshi! P-please do that again!" the older boy smirked and complied. The boy bellow him writhed and looked up at him with lust filled eyes. He was so cute, so adorable, so completely and utterly fuckable.

The second finger slipped in with little resistance and it wasn't long until Daisuke was use to that one too. But he began to shift uncomfortably again when the other started to scissor his entrance. Satoshi kissed him gently. "Daisuke, you need to relax. If you don't, it will hurt a lot worse when I enter."

The boy nodded and relaxed, flinching slightly as he continued his ministrations. Deciding Daisuke was ready, Satoshi lowered the boy's legs to either side of his hips and placed the tip of his member against his entrance, causing the other boy to shiver.

" Here we go…"

The red head cried out as he was entered, clutching the sheets in painful desperation. It hurt, it hurt, it HURT!! Tears streamed down his face as the commander gently kissed them away. Moving very slowly Satoshi began to thrust in and out, occasionally stopping to let his little thief get use to him. It wasn't long before the cries of pain turned into those of pleasure, their rhythm picking up gradually.

"O-OH!! S-Satoshi, I'm g-going to-to oooh!"

"Almost th-there...ah...DAISUKE!!"

"S-SATOSHI!!"

**(ok, M-ness is done, now back to your paid program….wait, what do you mean I'm not getting paid?!)**

Both collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. The older boy slowly pulled out of the other's entrance and drew the younger against his chest, contently stroking his sweaty hair. Daisuke happily sighed against his lover's heart, full and content, before leaning up to kiss him. Their lips met in a luxuriously lazy kiss, parting only when exhaustion completely took them. Falling back onto Satoshi's chest Dai cuddled closer to the other, drowsiness finally taking over. The older boy rapped his arms tightly around the others slight waist, and rested his face against the others hair.

"love you, Sato-kun."

"love you too, Dai-chan."

_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

_Some heartsThey just get all the right breaks_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes_

_Some hearts,They just have it so easy_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes _

_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

light filtered through an open window as the curtains billowed in the gentle breeze. A large mass of blankets began to shift when the light landed on the bed. Suddenly a mop of purple hair shot up with a gasp. A minute later it was pulled back down into the arms of a drowsy blonde haired man.

"_**-Yawn- It's too early to be up right now, go back to sleep."**_

"_**Krad -struggle- I'm not Daisuke, let go of me!"**_

"_**I can see that. Your far to loud and wriggly to be your tamer," **_the thief huffed at that, _**"speaking of which, will you please quiet down? The boys are still sleeping."**_

Dark settled down reluctantly in the other man's arms. But he still seemed determined to fight back.

"_**I know your gay and I'm hot and all, but seriously, I don't swing that way. So would you please-"**_ He was cut off by a snort of laughter.

"_**Oh please, you enjoyed last night just as much as I did. If I'm not mistaken, wasn't it you who started humping my leg in the middle of the night?"**_

The thief chocked and stuttered out, **" **_**I was dreaming about Riku! Why would I willingly come on to a psychopath like you?!"**_

The angel smirked. _**"Was that before or after you were begging me to fuck you senseless?"**_

Dark was speechless. He had thought Krad hadn't noticed he wasn't Daisuke. After all it had been rather dark last night.

"_**shit."**_

Krad chuckled. _**" It's all right, mousey, I love you too."**_

(end…maybe…)

**A/N**: I was thinking of continuing this story, after all just imagine what could happen next;) and for all you flamers and haters out there, I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE!! Well at least not in this story…When I started this story, I planned for Daisuke and Satoshi to be a few years older. After all, it would be at least a year or so until Daisuke would have been able to tell Riku about Dark and another before he got over being dumped. So there :p and yes, the sex in this chapter was planned.

I wanna thank all my lovely reviewers, who spent the time to motivate me into finishing this waste of computer space. It's a fact I wouldn't have finished this without you. And that is why I made this chapter so long (about 9 pages), so thank you!! Oh, and to everyone else who's been reading but not reviewing, it's flattering that your actually reading it but reviews are A LOT nicer.

If you want it to keep going, tell me and I will….then again I might just continue it anyway, Idk…

R&R pleaseX3

As always,

J.K.


End file.
